What On Middle Earth Happened
by lotrlover2931
Summary: Anna and Bianca fall into Middle Earth. Trying not to make it a mary sue.
1. Chapter 1

What In Middle Earth Happened?

Chapter One: Surprises

AN: Okay just a note on my OCs Anna and Bianca.

Anna is a 5' 10" nineteen year old girl who goes to New York University in New York City. She has light grey eyes that turn silver when she is happy and stormy grey when she gets upset or mad. She has long black hair and likes to wear jeans and a T-shirt.

Bianca is a 5' 8" eighteen year old who also goes to New York University in New York City. She has hazel eyes that turn almost green when she is happy and brown when she is upset or mad. She has long almost white blond hair and will wear anything as long as it looks okay.

Alright now on to my first chapter!

Anna's POV

I whistled as I walked toward my apartment in NYC. Today my friend Bianca, who got out of school twenty minuets earlier than I did, and I were going to celebrate my nineteenth birthday together by watching all three extended versions of the Lord of the Rings.

As I walked to my door it suddenly opened in my face and Bianca was in my face saying, "Come on Anna, lets get started!"

"What In Middle Earth Bianca!" I yelled. After we had watched the Lord of the Rings for the first time, 'What in Middle Earth!' had become our favorite thing to say when the unexpected happened. We then popped popcorn and grabbed soft drinks from the fridge we settled down to watch The Fellowship of the Ring. Then I jumped up and said "Wait I have something to show you." Reluctantly she paused the movie and I ran to my room, yanked open a drawer and rummaged through it. "Aha!" I yelled a moment later, "Here it is!" I walked back to my friend and, after I took something out of it, handed her the envelope I had in my hand. As she opened it I watched her face for the reaction I was sure was coming. When she finished she looked at me and said, "Where did you get this?"

The letter was from Orlando Bloom who was our favorite actor ever. I had written to him telling him that he was our favorite actor ever and, to the surprise of my life, he had replied back and invited my friend and I to come and watch them make the Hobbit. That meant we had to go to New Zealand for a few months. "He sent it to me. Duh!" I said still enjoying the look on my friend's face, "He sent two plane tickets to New Zealand and we leave at two o'clock tomorrow afternoon!" Just then I pulled out the tickets that I had taken out of the envelope when I had given it to my friend. After I had put the letter and the plane tickets away, we sat down again to start watching our movie.

As the opening scene of the movie came on the TV all of a sudden went black then started humming.

"Um Anna," Bianca said "Is this suppose to be happening?"

"No." I replied, "I wonder what in Middle Earth is going on." As I finished saying this I heard the TV pop and crackle and then we were falling. The last thing I remembered was seeing the ground rushing toward me them I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Awakening

AN: A BIG thanks to all who reviewed. Sorry the last chapter was so short. Now here is Chapter Two.

Anna's POV

When I regained consciousness I became aware of two presences next to me. I slit my eyes open and glanced around to see where they were. To my surprise, not three feet away were two identical elves. They were talking quietly together.

"So Elladan what do you think we should do with her?"

"Lets take her back to Rivendell. Ada will know what to do with her."

About then I had decided that I had had enough of their talking about me with out me being there to protest anything that they decided. I sat up quietly and got to my feet, well at least I tried to; when I tried to stand up I felt a piercing pain shoot through my ankle. I must have made some sort of sound, most likely me falling back on my butt, because they both turned around and looked at me.

"Good morning penneth." The elf on the right said.

"I am not little but I will over look that comment. Good morning to you to." I said "Now will one of you bind my ankle so I can get up?"

The elf on the left stared at me, laughed, got up and went over to a small tent over at the side of the clearing. He pulled a pack out of the tent. He also pulled out a backpack, my backpack to exact. "Is this yours?" he asked "It was lying next to you when we found you."

"Yeah." I said, "It is mine." I opened it to see if anything was in it. There was nothing. 'Darn.' I thought closing it 'I wish it had some candy and a good book.' As I thought this I suddenly felt something in the pack, I opened it up again to check what was in there. To my utter astonishment there was a book, Star Wars: The Phantom Menace to be exact, and a bag of Jolly Ranchers. I smiled and popped a blue raspberry flavored candy into my mouth. I looked up to see the two elves looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"What are you eating My Lady? Asked the elf that was currently on my left.

"A Jolly Rancher."

"A... what?"

"A Jolly Rancher. What planet are you guys from that you don't know what a Jolly Rancher is?"

The elf on my right spoke up then, or was it the same one I had been talking to? Gosh these guys were annoying, I couldn't tell then apart. "I don't know what you mean by planet but we are from Imladris."

I stared at him and he said,

"It is better known as Rivendell in the common tongue."

I didn't even hear him as my brain was working double time to understand what I had just heard. Imladris! That meant I was in Middle Earth! And if my rescuers really were from Rivendell then that meant they were Elladan and Elrohir sons of Elrond, who was the lord of Rivendell!

"My Lady?"

"Huh? I said startled back to reality by one of them shaking my shoulder. "What?"

"Are you alright? You look shocked."

"Nope just fine." I said 'Just trying to understand how I got from my home to Middle Earth. ' I thought. "By the way my name is Anna and the next person who calls me My Lady is getting their head handed to them on a silver platter. Or wait, actually the next person to call me My Lady is getting handed over to those orcs that are coming toward us!" I said looking behind the twins.

Bianca's POV

I woke up feeling as if I had had a ten-pound weight dropped on my head. I groaned as I sat up instantaneously I felt a hand come down on my shoulder and someone said.

"Don't try to get up to fast penneth."

"W-who are you." I stuttered confused, that wasn't Anna. In fact the voice wasn't even female.

"My name is Legolas. I wont hurt you."

"Wasn't worried about that. If you were you would have killed me while I was down." I said as I got up cautiously. Then something he had said struck a bell. "Wait you said your name was Legolas right?"

"That is correct."

"Like as in the son of Thranduil?"

"That is also correct."

I sat there in stunned silence and thought 'Anna is going to freak out. Wait I am going to freak out! I am with Legolas! I... We are in Middle Earth.'

"My Lady are you alright?"

"Yeah." I said, "Just thinking. Did you find anyone else with me?"

"No but I found this." He said holding up my backpack.

I grabbed it and wasn't surprised to find that it was empty. 'I wish that I had a coat and my I-pod.' I thought. All of a sudden I felt the bag get a bit heavier and as I looked inside I found that I know had my I-pod and a coat. "OMG!" I shrieked causing Legolas to turn and look at me.

"What is wrong?" he said.

"Nothing." I said 'Except for the fact that my bag is now a magic portal where I can ask for things and I get them' I thought to myself. "Where are we? I asked Legolas.

"We are four days journey from Rivendell Lady...?"

"Bianca." I said, "My name is Bianca."

"Where are you from Lady Bianca?"

"Um..." where was somewhere in Middle Earth that I could be from without sounding too strange. Its not like I could say that I was from another world. "Rohan. I am from Rohan."

"What are you doing so far from your homeland Lady Bianca?"

Shoot what was I suppose to say now? "Just... exploring. My friend always wanted to see Elves and visit Rivendell and Mirkwood. I just decided to accompany her and we got separated somehow. That was a while ago."

"Well it so happens that I am going to Rivendell to visit some friends of mine. If your friend was so eager to go then she might have gone there when you two were separated and is waiting for you there. I would be glad to escort you to Rivendell if you would allow me to."

I smiled. This would be a story to tell Anna when I next saw her. "I would be very pleased if you would escort me Legolas. Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Elladan's POV

What the heck! How did I not hear the orcs? I saw the girl, Anna she called her-self; stand up wincing as she put weight on her ankle. She looked over at her backpack and then pulled out a sword and dagger. Sticking the dagger in her belt she began to defend her-self. When I saw the Elrohir was staying next to her I went into the midst of the orcs taking down orc after orc. Once we had killed all the orcs I turned to Elrohir and said, in Sindrian so that Anna wouldn't understand, "We need to leave now."

"Agreed." He said, "How are we suppose to take the girl?"

"I can walk." Anna said.

I stared at her shocked, how had she understood us.

"I can understand Sindrian." She said, as if it was obvious, "but I can't speak it."

"Alright." I said "but you have to tell me when you get tired. Elrohir or I can carry you."

"Alright." She said.

I could tell that Anna didn't really want to be carried but saw that she would slow us down if she refused to be carried when she couldn't go on walking. "Lets go." I said.

Legolas' POV

Bianca and I made good time as we walked along. If we kept this pace up then we would reach Rivendell in another three days.

"Legolas?"

I turned to her, "What?" I said.

"How long till we stop? I am getting pretty tired."

"How long do you think you will be able to go?" after all, the girl knew her limits better then I did.

"Maybe another hour." she said squinting at the sun. "Or and hour and a half. I have never walked for more than two hours." she looked at him "how long have we been walking?

"About eight hours." I said looking at her in surprise. She came from Rohan and wasn't use to walking.

As if she was reading his mind she looked over at me, "We aren't called "Horse masters" for nothing." She said, "We do a lot of riding not walking."

I nodded that made sense why walk for more than an hour if you had a horse to carry you there in half the time.

Elrohir's POV

I winced as we ran from the battle scene. One of the orcs had succeeded in slashing my leg as we were fighting. It wasn't like I would tell Elladan, he would just worry and then be impossible to deal with. After an hour of running my leg was burning and I was having to concentrate really hard to keep from stumbling. Just then a soft whisper came from my left.

"Elrohir?"

I looked over at Anna who was running next to me. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concern filling her voice.

'Dang' I thought, now I knew that I wasn't thinking straight. I was so concentrated on not letting Elladan see that I was wounded that I had forgotten about the girl.

"Well?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm..."

"Fine. Yeah that pretty much makes it certain that you are hurt. Maybe I had better call Elladan to come check on it..."

I grabbed her arm to keep her from running ahead and telling Elladan. "No." I said

"What?" she asked, "Why don't you want me to tell him?"

"Tell me what?" came Elladan's voice from behind.

'Oh no!' I thought as I turned around and said "Nothing." The only problem was that at the same time, Anna said, "He's hurt." I glared at her for a minuet then turned to look at Elladan. He was giving me a very good imitation of Ada's look.

"Um..." What do I say now?

"What happened?" Elladan asked in a quiet voice.

"One of the orcs managed to get under my guard and get my leg." I said, knowing that Elladan wouldn't stop asking until I showed him. "It's a small injury, I am fine."

"Yeah right what do you guys say all the time? Oh that's right "I'm fine" well all that mean is that you are not fine. Also you guys seem to like the phrase "Its just a scratch" or "Its nothing to worry about". You guys would say that if you were dying." Anna said in the background.

"She is right Gwador. We do tend to say that a lot. Now lets have a look at that wound."

Bianca's POV

When we finally stopped for the night I collapsed on the ground.

"Are you alright Bianca?"

I looked up at Legolas who was looking over at me with a concerned expression on his face. "I'm fine Legolas. I am just tired."

"Alright. I am going to hunt for some meat for us to eat. Can you cook?"

"Yes." I said 'Unlike Eowyn.' I thought, remembering what we were watching when this all began.

"Alright."' Legolas said handing me some dried vegetables out of his pack. Then he left to go hunting. As I was about to cut up the vegetables I thought about the fact that I could get some fresh ones from my magical backpack. I went over and wished for three zucchini, five tomatoes, and six potatoes. When I got them I added them to the soup.

Half an hour later Legolas came back with three rabbits. He then skinned and cleaned them. Then I added them to the soup and let it simmer on the fire for an hour. When it was done I spooned it into two bowls. One of which I had gotten from my magical pack, gave one to Legolas as I sat down with the other.

After taking a couple bites Legolas looked over at me and asked, "What did you put in this? It somehow tastes better than usual."

I smiled knowing that it was the fresh vegetable that I had put in rather than the dried ones he had given to me. "That for me to know and for you to wonder about."

He smiled "Secretive aren't we?"

I smiled back at him and nodded. Just then found myself wondering how Anna was faring, weather she was even in Middle earth like me and, if she was, how she was faring.

Anna's POV

I watched as Elladan check out Elrohir's wound. The wound went from Elrohir's thigh to calf and he had blood running down his leg to his ankle. Since he had been running the wound hadn't been able to stop bleeding and clot. And, I also noticed that there were tell tale black lines of poison in the blood running down his leg, and slowly spreading under his skin. Elladan place a hand on the side of Elrohir's cheek and frowned at him. Elrohir looked at his brother and said,

"Don't look at me like that."

"Ro' you should have told me."

I watched as Elrohir looked at his brother and then he said, so softly that I almost couldn't hear him,

"Yeah I probably should have."

Elladan looked startled to hear his brother admit it. Then he turned away to look in his pack. I watched as he rifled through his pack muttering to himself, and then I turned around just in time to catch Elrohir as he fell down unconscious.

"Elladan!" I called after I caught Elrohir and lowered him down to the ground.

Elvish used in chapter.

Adar/Ada: Father/Dad

Peneth: Little one


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

AN: Adding two more people to my story now they will be described in this chapter.

Anna's POV

Elladan ran over as I lowered Elrohir to the ground. He reached down and felt Elrohir's forehead. I heard him Muttering to himself in Sindrian quickly, to quickly for me to catch every word that he said. What I did catch had me worried, something about Elrohir having a fever, being poisoned and having to get him back quickly to Rivendell.

"Elrohir." Elladan said tapping his brother on the cheek. Trying to get him to wake up. Even though Elladan slapped him a few times Elrohir didn't even stir. Then He turned to me,

"Anna could you get some water and clothes saes?"

"Sure." I said as I headed over to the pile our packs were currently in. I dug out my backpack and got what I needed.

"Hannon le." Elladan said as he took the water and clothes that I handed him.

As Elladan patched up Elrohir, I watched what he was doing very carefully so that I would understand what he was doing.

Both Elladan and I looked up as we heard what sounded like two humans arguing as the crashed though the forest. I groaned as I recognized the two voices.

"Michael will you please wait up!"

"Come on Nathan you can run faster than that. I know you can."

"Not everyone is in as good shape as you are you know."

"From what I see know obviously not."

"Will you two shut up." I said as they came into the clearing that we were in. "The whole forest can hear you two."

"Anna!" Both of the boys yelled as they noticed me.

"You are here to," said the boy on my right.

"No Nathan." I said hugging both boys you are just imagining me."

Nathan and Michael Frisque were my best friends in our church. They also attended NYU with Bianca and I.

Nathan, who was two inches taller than me, making him 6' exactly, was nineteen as well. He had dirty blond hair that halfway covered his ears and bright blue eyes that went dark when he was angry, hurt or hiding something.

Michael was the same height as I was, 5'10". He had dark hair, which was just shorter than Nathan's, and dark eyes.

Just then I remembered Elladan who was standing right behind me. "Elladan," I said, "This is Nathan and Michael Frisque. They are the closest things that I have to brothers. Nathan, Michael this is Elladan son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

Pleased to meet you" Elladan said. After shaking their hands he turned back to doing what ever it was he was doing to Elrohir.

"Did you two happen to have a back pack with you when you came here?"

"Yeah." Nathan said pointing to the backpack that was slung over Michaels shoulders "Why is it important? Its empty."

"Well that's what I thought at first. Try wishing for something while you are holding it."

Nathan took the backpack and a look of concentration came over his face. A minuet later he pulled out his kukris and a look of amazement came over his face.

"Nathan," I said as I looked at the long machete like knife that he held. "Send them back now you can get them when we are in danger or practicing weapons training but you can't carry them around."

"Why not." he protested pointing to the sword and dagger strapped to my belt. " You have weapons."

"I have a sword and dagger. They have seen these types of weapons before. They have never seen kukris before and I don't want to have to explain that we are from another world right now." I said. Nathan nodded and I could see that that made sense to him. I then turned back To Elladan and asked him "When do we leave for Rivendell?"  
"As soon as possible." Elladan replied, looking down at Elrohir. "He has a high fever. The wound is poisoned and I don't have the materials I need to treat him.

Elvish used in Chapter.

Saes: Please


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

AN: Wow chapter five did not think that I would get this many. Thanks to those who reviewed.

Bianca's POV

Two days later Legolas and I came to Rivendell. It was beautiful! As we rode toward the gates, we came upon the guards who were waiting there.

"Prince Legolas!" one of the guards said, this guard had long golden hair and blue eyes.

"Glorfindel!" Legolas replied, leaping off his horse to embrace the older elf, "It is so good to see you."

"Same to you elfling."

Just then the other guard stepped forward and asked, "Who is the girl with you Prince Legolas?"

"She is a young traveler I met on the way.": Legolas replied, "She is looking for her friend who was traveling with her." Here he looked over to Glorfindel, "Has anyone else who is not from around come?"

"No, but the twins are out and should be back in less then three days maybe they have found her."

"That is likely." Legolas replied, "They seem to find things where ever they go."

"You think I don't know." Glorfindel said wryly.

At this point I decided not to listen anymore, who were these twins that they were talking about? I vaugely remember Anna saying something about a pair of Elvin twins, but I can't remember their names. Drat! Oh well I will remember sooner or later. Just then Legolas taopped me on the shoulder and said,

"Are you ok Bianca?"

I looked at him startled but answered, "Yes are we going to Rivendell?"

"Yes Lord Glorfindel is going to escort us."

'Yeah' I thought , 'Now I just wait for Anna to come and rthen we figure out how to get home.'

Anna's POV

As Elladan made sure that Elrohir could travel safely I turned to Nathan and Michael, "Alright you two I want to know how you two got here."

Nathan looked at me, "What do you mean how did we gethere I have no freaking idea how we got here!"

"Calm down Nathan." I said, "I meant what were you doing before you were here."

"We were watching the Lord of the Rings, the Fellowship of the Ring." Michael said, "Then the next thing we know we are in the woods and something is chasing us. All we have is the backpack and what we had on us at the time."

"Were you watching the extended versions?"

"Yeah. How did you know?" Nathan answered.

"Because that is what happened to us."

"Us?" Nathan asked. "Last time I checked "us" means two. You are one person Anna. Only one"

I laughed, "My fried was watching with me. She was probably pulled in too."

Just then Elladan called me over and, after I had walked over he said,

"Alright Elrohir is ready to travel. We can leave as soon as we find some water."

"My friends have some in their packs." I said, "And so do I we can make it to Rivendell if it isn't to far away." I knew that with our backpacks we could get water whenever we needed it.

"No we are only a day or so away."

"Alright then we can definitely make it." I turned back to Nathan and Michael, "So you guys up for more walking?" I said with a smile on my face.

Both groaned and Nathan looked at me, "Why more walking?"

Legolas' POV

When we arrived in Rivendell, we were immediately escorted into Lord Elrond's study.

"Legolas!" Lord Elrond came over to me and engulfed me in a hug.

"Lord Elrond," I said returning the hug.

Elrond gave me one of his famous looks, "How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to call me that."

I looked down at his feet and murmured something under his breath.

Lord Elrond raised an eyebrow in his famous "look". "Your father says what?"

"Not to call you Elrond because it is not prince like." Just then I remembered the girl that was sitting next to me. "Lord Elrond this is Bianca."

The girl smiled and looked up at the Lord. "Hello Lord Elrond."

"_Mae govannen penneth_." Elrond said looking down at her and smiling.

'Great' Legolas thought, 'She gets the smile and I get a glare as soon as I walk in.' Out loud I ask, "Where are the twins, _hir nin_?"

"I don't know exactly." Elrond says, "They were on a hunting trip. They left last week. Although they should be back today."

I nod, the twins did have a knack for attracting trouble. Then I turned to Lord Elrond, "If they bring anyone with them could you tell us?"

"I will. Legolas?"

"Yes hir nin."

"Whom are you waiting for?"

"Her friend." I said pointing to Bianca.

Elrond nodded and turned away, clearly dismissing us.

Elladan's POV

I sighed as he heard the three humans arguing over something. Now mind you he did not know half the words they were using, but they had started arguing over who got to carry the backpacks, then over what weapons they wanted. The girl, Anna, had said no to guns, Kukris, and tanks, whatever those were. When he had asked what those things were Anna had glared at the two boys, Nathan and Michael, and told them not to talk about things from E-A-R-T-H anymore. Then she had told Nathan that no he could not get his kukris out. Not unless there ere more orcs, goblins, trolls and ringwraiths to fight. Nathan had protested saying that if they were caught he would not have them out in time. This was when I had stopped listening, it was pointless.

I looked down at Elrohir and thought about what would happen if my twin did not make it.

"Elladan?"

I turned around to see Anna walking next to him. "Yes?" I said

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked pointing to Elrohir.

I looked down at his twin again, "I don't know." I admitted. I hated to say that, but unless we made it to Imladris in less then a day he would slip into a coma and that wouldn't wake up.

Anna seemed to read my thoughts as she then asked, "How long?"

"We need to get him to our father very quickly. He only has a day before he slips into a coma."

Anna nodded and said, "We can go as fast as needed."

I looked at her, "Are you sure?" I asked in disbelief as I looked over at the boys who were falling further and further behind.

"They can go fast if needed." She said.

"Alright," I said, "Lets go."

Anna's POV

I walked back to the boys and said, "Lets go, we need to get to Imladris in less than a day."

"What?" Nathan said, "How far is it?"

I thought back to the map Elladan had shown me. A little less than half a klick, or 28 to 30 miles."

Nathan and Michael looked at me and I glared at them. "Come on you guys, I am just going to imaging I am in the Two Towers and live with it. I suggest you do the same." Then I took of running after Elladan.

I heard the boys running after me, and I resisted the urge to smile I knew that they would.

A couple of hours later I ran up along side Elladan and glanced down at Elrohir, who was in Elladan's arms, "when do you think we will get there."

Elladan glanced at me and asked, "Why do you care?"

"Because you guys are very nice to us and you rescued us." 'Also you are some of my favorite characters in the Lord of the Rings world.' I thought 'I cannot just leave you guys here'

I stopped and stared as we reached the gates of Rivendell. "OMG." I looked up at the stunningly beautiful elve city. It was taller then I had imagined and covered at least 10 miles of land. And that was just the city! There was about 10 more miles of land surrounding the city and then there was a wall and gates surrounding that. It was all I had ever imagined it to be.

"Do you like it?"

I turned to see Elladan standing next to me, "Like it?" I asked incredulously, "I love it!"

Elladan smiled, and motioned toward Nathan and Michael, "They seemed kind of ... startled."

I looked back to where the boys were and saw that they were staring with the same kind of shocked look on there faces as I probably did. "Wait... did I look like that?"

Elladan chuckled, "Yes you did Anna."

I groaned at that news, they looked like idiots and, IF I had looked that way, then so had I.

Elladan seeing my discomfort said,"Shall we go down to the gates?"

Forgeting my embaresment, my eyes lightened up and I started to pull on Elladan's arm saying, "Yes, yes ,yes! Nathan Michael!" These two names were yelled over my shoulder, as Elladan and I ran down toward the gates and the elves guarding them.

Elvish used:

Mae Govannen – well met

Hir nin - my lord


End file.
